Challenged
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Skylar Thompson never wanted to leave the Nightshade's or become alpha of a new pack. All that changed when the keeper's made Emile Nightshade's newest alpha. While living in a small town in Oregon with the new pack, Skylar finds the past coming back to haunt her, as a little girl who looks like Calla shows up, but also a determined lone wolf who want's to control her and her pack!


**_Hello! Aqua here ;) _**

**_I still can't believe Christmas is next week! Where the hell did the time go by?! Anyway ignoring my ranting about the time, let me explain a few thing's about the story. _**

**_1. I love the Nightshade trilogy but hated the ending for bloodrose. _**

**_2. Along with Skylar, I've added a few more Guardians to Calla's Nightshade pack which they're now Skylar's. (Hope Andrea Cremer doesn't mind.) _**

**_Well let's get on with the show ^_^. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My white fur bristled tensely as I bit back the urge to snarl.

"_What the hell am I doing?!"_

I was the alpha of my pack, a strong leader and fighter, none of my packmates ever dared questioned or challenged my authority or my rules. But yet, I was breaking the biggest rule.

Never watch human's while in wolf form.

The reason this rule was the biggest and would serve a much more harsher punishment then the rest was because of two reason's.

1. We live in a town where seeing even one wolf would cause a media uproar.

2. My pack and I weren't ordinary wolves.

Despite knowing the risks and danger's that I was putting myself and my pack in, I couldn't turn or look away from the little girl who was chasing a butterfly not that far from me.

I knew that this girl had to be a new comer, cause everybody in town knew that this part of the forest was completely off limits. So for this little girl to be roaming in this part of the forest, on my pack's property, she had to be new to town.

I hear the sound of her laughter as she continued to chase after the butterfly which somehow made me smile warmly, but I quickly shook it away. This wasn't the time to get sappy.

The girl had to go.

Now you're all probably thinking that right now "Oh my god she's going to kill a little girl!"

Despite the fact that I am a wolf, (or at least my current form.) I don't plan on killing the little girl because of two reasons.

1. The whole town would be in an uproar trying to find out who killed her.

2. My pack and I never kill or hunt anything other than; deer, squirrels, and wild rabbits.

Although my pack and I follow that rule mostly to avoid any type of exposure, but also because I can't bear the thought of ever taking an innocent life away from it's family.

I quickly but quietly ran behind a tree, and shifted back into my human form. The fallen leaves crunch underneath the soles of my black and purple converes, the cool autumn air felt wonderful on my skin, my long blonde hair still hung high from the pony tail I had tied it up with earlier this morning before I left the manor.

When I came from behind the tree, the little girl was still chasing that same damn butterfly, if it were me, that butterfly would've been dead within 2 seconds.

As I walked towards her, the scent of fear reeked from the little girl's body, teasing my wolf instincts to go for the kill, but I quickly pushed them away.

"_She's not afraid of me, it must be something else." _I told my wolf.

"_Skylar, no human is allowed to be in this part of the forest!" _my wolf barked at me.

"_She's just a little girl!" _I snarled.

Shaking my head, I quickly cleared my throat, which instantly grab's the girl's attention as she stopped. When she looks up at me, I'm quickly taken back. Not just at how young she looked, but also how familiar.

Six, maybe seven years old. Light platinum hair hung a little past her shoulders, her skin was porcelain white with a tint of peach. But what caught me off guard was her eyes.

Her golden eyes.

"_Calla?!"_

Memories of the past flooded my mind, making it and my heart ache in pain and remorse. This couldn't be possible.

Calla, my former alpha was complete wolf, along with the rest of my former pack. There wasn't a chance in nether that this little human girl could be her daughter. Could it?

"Hello," I smiled, ignoring the rage of pain, remorse, and questions that were surging through my mind.

"W-who are you?!" the girl stuttered, intense fear seeped through her body, again taunting and teasing me to go for the kill. Again I shake it away.

"My names Skylar, and my family and I live around here," I said, resisting the urge to show my sharp canines. "What's your name?"

"Danny," Danny answered nervously.

"Are you lost?" I asked. Danny just shakes her head.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked, my patients started to lessen.

"I-I had to get away," she said, her voice started to quiver, eyes started to bream with tears

"From who," I asked tensely. "who did you need to get away from?"

"My foster mother,"

"Who's your foster mother?"

"Miranda Wilson." my canines sharpened, and a deep growl sat at the bottom of my throat.

Miranda Wilson, the most bitchiest, short tempered woman I've ever met. When she isn't drinking and sleeping with half of the men in town, (most of them were married.) she's in her crappy salon, gossiping and bad mouthing about the rest of the town, (including me and my pack.) So, there was only one possible way someone like Miranda would even consider taking in a kid. Money.

But how in the hell did she convince the foster care system to let her have a kid. Better yet how could the foster care system been so dumb into not doing a better background check.

Sigh, there was only one thing left to do.

"Danny, does she know you're out here?" I asked, knowing what I was about to do next would end up with me having to do a ton of explaining.

Danny just shakes her head. I sighed.

"You must be freezing," I said, looking at her jean overall jumper and the aqua colored shirt that was underneath it.

"A little," Danny muttered quietly, rubbing her arms as if responding to my statement.

"Come on, you can warm up at my place," I said, holding out my hand gesturing her to take it. Danny takes a step back and shakes her head.

"Come on it's okay, I promise you can trust me," I smiled, again gesturing her to take my hand. She stays right where she is and shakes her head again. I can't help but feel proud by this.

It showed that she was extremely smart, she knew that trusting complete strangers was and could prove to be a dangerous thing, let alone strangers who show up out of nowhere in the middle of a forest. This girl knew how to trust her instincts. Just like Calla.

But now wasn't the time to get sentimental.

"Danny, it's either my place or I take you back to town," I said, my voice was firm but with a touch of softness.

Although reluctantly, Danny finally walks over takes my hand.

With a slight warm smile on my face, we start to head towards the house.

As we walked towards the manor, my mind couldn't help but drift to one particular and true thought.

"_The pack isn't going to like this. Not one bit."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's it for now, hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. <em>**

**_I hope to see you all very soon. R&R. _**

**_Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)_**


End file.
